1. Field of the Invention
The present relates to a smart card reader that provides a novel configuration for smart card insertion which limits abrasion to the smart card.
2. Description of Related Art
A smart card resembles a credit card in size and shape however, it also includes an embedded eight bit microprocessor in the form of a smart chip. The smart chip included on a smart card provides a means for secured electronic transactions and a means for identification. The embedded chip includes memory and enables the reading and writing of data onto the chip. Advantageously the data may be encrypted for security purposes and, thus, enable the user to use the card within a multitude of applications, such as credit card transactions, computer access capabilities, wireless communications, banking, satellite TV and government identification. The smart cards currently available usually include up to 1 Kb of RAM, 24 Kb of ROM, 16 Kb of programmable ROM and an eight bit microprocessor running usually at about 5 MHz. The smart card uses a serial interface and receives its power from an external source such as a smart card reader. Smart cards are used extensively throughout Europe and have grown in popularity and use in the United States in more recent years.
The physical characteristics of smart cards have been standardized within the ISO standards, specifically, ISO 7816-1. The ISO standards help to provide a uniform smart card throughout the industry. The configuration and placement of the smart chip on the smart card along with the electrical requirements and limits have been set in the ISO standard.
Although smart cards have standards associated with them, smart card readers are not standardized under any standardizing body as of yet. Card readers are subject to the ISO 7816 communication protocol that is associated with smart cards, however designers have a great deal of flexibility in regard to the internal mechanisms and interface of functionality between the smart card reader and other hardware. Presently card readers have numerous designs, however essentially all card readers require the insertion of a smart card into a slot within the card reader. Card readers have contacts within the slot for activation of the smart chip and the transfer of data to and from the smart chip. Many card readers make various design combinations for the smart card slots. Some card readers provide for the insertion of a smart card into an intermediary interface that transmits data to a hardware device. Other smart card readers may permit the insertion of multiple smart cards in a stacked or a cross configuration. As a consequence of repetitive insertion into a card reader slot, the smart cards are subject to a substantial amount of wear and tear over a period of time due to the inherent abrasion that occurs during insertion and removal. Consequently, the premature replacement of the smart chip and/or smart card is required due to the accelerated wear and tear caused by the abrasion.
Smart card readers normally interface smart cards to computers or computer networks for data exchange between the smart card and computer. Readers interface via serial ports, USB ports, PCMCIA slots, floppy disks slots, parallel ports, infrared IRDA ports, keyboards and keyboard wedge readers. Some readers actually perform some processing however, most provide a conduit for data to and from the smart card. Regardless of the interfacing configurations, the smart card readers normally require the insertion of the smart card into an insertion slot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,750,973 to Kaufman et al. (Kaufman) relates to a card reader where pressure can be applied to a fully inserted card to move the card into engagement with the contacts rather than move the contacts into engagement with the card. Kaufman discloses a card reader that allows a card to be fully inserted before the contacts in the card reader engage the conductive pads on the surface of the card.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,007 to Potdevin et al. (Potdevin) relates a portable interface for one or more smart cards where the interface is pluggable into a card reader. Potdevin discusses an interface that allows for the reading of a smart card through a PCMCIA type reader. The interface accommodates the different thicknesses associated with the smart card and a PCMCIA type card.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,092 to Postlewaite et al. (Postlewaite) relates to a smart card reader that relates to a smart card reader that includes a smart card holder that is mounted into a PCMCIA card at a ninety-degree angle. Postlewaite shows a smart card reader connected to a PCMCIA card where the smart card reader is substantially normal to the PCMCIA card.
It would be advantageous for users to have a smart card reader which substantially decreases or eliminates the abrasion subjected upon a smart card during use. The decrease or elimination of abrasion could therefore extend the useful life of the smart card and smart chip.